


Littlest Confessions

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Callista Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Chakwas is faintly amused, Crushes, F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Kaidan has a crush, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaidan has a realization in the medical bay and Dr. Chakwas is there to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Littlest Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> * Inspired the prompt, Dr Chakwas / Kaidan - confession in the mass effect random prompt & pairing generator.
> 
> * Is set early on in the Callista Shepard universe

The moment he realizes that he’s in love with his Commander, is not immediately the first day they meet on the Normandy’s CIC. Instead it’s well after they have taken out a slave ring led by an Asari slaver and have gone to Therum where they had rescued Dr. T’Soni.

Of course the realization comes during one of his migraines and he’s stuck in the medical bay, listening to ship comms offhand to hear that the Commander has taken Wrex and Garrus down planet side on another uncharted planet.

His heart thuds loudly in his ears as he stares upwards towards the darkened ceiling.

He likes her.

He likes her about as much as he had liked Rahna, if not a little more than that. He likes his own Commander like a giddy little boy with his first crush on a girl.

“I like her.”

Something rustles off to his left and he suddenly realizes that he is actually not as alone as he thinks he is.

“Pardon?”

The older woman comes into his line of sight frowning slightly at the medical readout screen above his head. Immediately embarrassment slides through his veins.

“Ah... Dr. Chakwas how long have you been standing there?”

She gives him a slight smile.

“I was actually in the room that our Dr T’Soni has taken residence doing an inventory of our current medical supplies. I was not in here until your blood pressure started going up and was coming in here to tell you to take it easy when you had your little revelation of sorts.”

“Ah.”

“Indeed. Now rest Alenko and let the meds do their job. No doubt you and your abilities might well be needed for whatever mission comes next.”

He nods slightly and winces at the brief stab of pain in his head as Chakwas turns away from him back towards her console.

“A moment before you go, doctor?”

She looks back up from her console to give him her full attention.

“Do you think I’d actually have a chance with our Commander?”

He watches as she considers the question.

“Well the Commander is a rather hard woman to read at even the best of times, so you won’t know until you actually speak with her I think.”

“Right, talking. With Commander Shepard. About personal matters.”

She laughs softly.

“Oh I’m sure it won’t be that bad, Alenko.”


End file.
